


a time to be born, a time to die

by LadyoftheNight



Series: to everything, there is a season [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: All are background, Background Relationships, dying Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/LadyoftheNight
Summary: Radiation births and destroys James T. Kirk





	a time to be born, a time to die

Born he certainly well is, in fire and radiation to a mother not quite ready for birth and a father facing death.

It seems like all that’s changed, physically at least, is the blue eyes.  Bluest blue. Only radiation from a dying starship and coming a few days early could make that happen.  The blue of being born wrong.

Or so he is told, and so he for so long believes.  

 

\-------

 

He gasps, not quite able to fully take in breath.  His lungs are not accepting so much air anymore. His heart is pumping slower.  Radiation, which gave him his eyes, is taking away their shine.

Objectively, Jim Kirk knows he is dying.

One more breath in, one more breath out.

“Not Bones...just Spock, can’t-can’t face,” he manages.

 

\-------

 

Winona Kirk stares into the eyes of her newborn, her heart so heavy with the death of her husband.  More than her husband, her  _ soulmate _ .  They had years together and yet it was so little.  

George had sacrificed himself for all of them, she knew.  In those moments she is so sure it was all of them.

But such a big part of her heart says it was just for this tiny thing: this James T. Kirk.

And she is in pain, and pain demands a cause.

So James T. Kirk is the cause.

 

\-------

 

James T. Kirk tries his best to stare into the eyes of his First Officer; the only one he knew he’d be able to face.  A true friend, but not more. Not like what he had with-

With, well, the love of his life.

But in this moment, it doesn’t matter.

Spock is there, and he is so afraid.

Such a big part of his heart thanks that his crew will live, even if these are his last breaths.  

And he is in pain, and pain demands a reason.

So the crew of the  _ Enterprise _ is the reason.


End file.
